


Prawdziwe historie

by Prus



Series: Militarna opowieść [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship/Love, M/M, Military
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia o tym jak Eames i Arthur się poznali to jedna z tych owianych legendą w branży Współśnienia.<br/>Znaleźć w niej można: ciemną uliczkę, zagraniczny kraj, bar, uderzenie w twarz, udawaną śmierć, pokerowy żeton, trzyczęściowy garnitur i pocałunek. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. I niekoniecznie wszystko razem.</p><p>Tłumaczenie Origin Stories autorstwa laceymcbain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prawdziwe historie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Origin Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159216) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



> Beta: Northen <3

 

Historia o tym jak Eames i Arthur się poznali to jedna z tych owianych legendą w branży Współśnienia.

Znaleźć w niej można: ciemną uliczkę, zagraniczny kraj, bar, uderzenie w twarz, udawaną śmierć, pokerowy żeton, trzyczęściowy garnitur i pocałunek. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności. I niekoniecznie wszystko razem.

 

* * *

 

W paryskim hangarze Eames opowiada tę historię Ariadnie w taki sposób:

– To był Bangkok, pora deszczowa… – zaczyna Eames.

– Tam zawsze jest pora deszczowa. – Ton Arthura wyraźnie wskazuje, co ten myśli o zbyt deszczowych krajach, w tym ukochanej ojczyźnie Eamesa – Anglii.

Eames kontynuuje, jakby Arthur wcale się nie odezwał:

– Ukrywałem się na zapleczu małego klubu w nocnej dzielnicy Patpong, mając w ręce najlepsze karty w życiu.

– Z oszukiwaniem czy bez? – pyta Arthur, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad pliku, który przegląda.

Eames wywraca oczami.

– Mogę kontynuować, Arthurze?

– Oczywiście.

– Jak mówiłem, miałem fantastyczne rozdanie, stół pełen turystów-amatorów i pokaźną pulę na stole. Moja noc zapowiadała się fantastycznie, dopóki na zaplecze nie wpadła kobieta, krzycząc jakby ją mordowali.

– Czy Arthur chociaż pojawia się w tej historii? – pyta Ariadna.

– Cii, skarbie, oczywiście, że się pojawia. Właśnie do tego dochodzę. – Eames sączy swoją szkocką i ustawia ją z powrotem na krzywym stole. – Więc, ta kobieta... Mogę dodać, że zabójczo cudowna, absolutnie powalająca kobieta, z figurą, której nie...

– Mogę sobie wyobrazić – mówi Ariadna, rumieniejąc lekko i trzepiąc Eamesa po rękach rysujących w powietrzu kształty zgrabnej klepsydry, ze szczęśliwym i dalekim spojrzeniem. – Eames.

– A tak… No więc, kobieta zaczęła skanować bar wzrokiem, w końcu skupiając spojrzenie na mnie i nazwała mnie ojcem swojego nienarodzonego dziecka.

– Och, na miłość... – mamrocze Arthur do swojej kawy.

– Chciałbyś coś dodać, kochanie? – Eames czeka, aż Arthur kręci nieznacznie głową w odpowiedzi. – Tak myślałem. Więc...

– Czekaj – przerywa Ariadna. – Była w ciąży? Czy ty... Czy ona... W ogóle ją znałeś?

Dom wybiera sobie ten moment, by przespacerować się w poprzek hangaru do biurka Arthura, częstując się po drodze łykiem szkockiej Eamesa.

– Nie była w ciąży, Ariadno – mówi tonem kogoś, kto słyszał opowieść wcześniej. – Ona naprawdę nie była nawet nią.

– Dziękuję ci bardzo, Cobb, za zepsucie tej odrobiny zabawy. – Eames odbiera z powrotem swoją szkocką, patrząc na Doma z wyrzutem. – Dalsze opowiadanie historii o tym jak Arthur i ja się spotkaliśmy nie będzie już dłużej konieczne.

Ariadna przeskakuje spojrzeniem z jednego na drugiego i potrząsa głową, próbując otrząsnąć się ze sprzecznych obrazów.

– Więc kim ona była? Albo on? Pogubiłam się.

Eames pochyla się do przodu, uśmiechając się ponownie i klepie ją w kolano.

– To, Ariadno, był nasz drogi Arthur. Och, zamienił swój trzyczęściowy garnitur na apetyczne połączenie zapinanego sweterka i spódniczkę, ale pod peruką z czarnych loków i wielką poduszką na brzuchu to był cały Arthur.

– Ale nie rozumiem...

– Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie rozumiesz – stwierdza cicho Dom i odchodzi.

– Widzisz, Arthura poszukiwano, bo akcja, w której brał udział zeszła odrobinę na manowce i gdy wszedł do klubu i zobaczył mnie – oczywisty obraz dżentelmena – wiedział, że wystarczy, iż tylko spyta, a pomoc nadejdzie. Byłem gotowy poświęcić moją wygraną w tamtym rozdaniu, by obdarzyć pocałunkiem usta mojego skarba i odprowadzić go w bezpieczne miejsce, za co Arthur jest mi dozgonnie wdzięczny.

– To nie są słowa, jakich bym użył – mówi Arthur, ale się uśmiecha.

Ariadna spogląda na Arthura, który wygląda jakby cierpiał na chorobę Parkinsona – jego trzęsące się ramiona albo oznaczają udar mózgu, albo powstrzymywany śmiech i znów na Eamesa, który po prostu gapi się na nią z zupełnie spokojną miną, czekając na jej reakcję.

– Gówno prawda – mówi Ariadna, śmiejąc się, a Eames podnosi swoją szklankę w niemym toaście, nie dodając nic więcej.

 

* * *

 

  
Dominik Cobb zna obu - Arthura i Eamesa - od lat, osobno i razem. Wbrew powszechnej opinii znał Eamesa całkiem dobrze, zanim poznał Arthura. Zakłada, że gdy za pierwszym razem ich sobie przedstawił, było to ich pierwsze spotkanie. Nigdy nie wyprowadzili go z błędu.

Dom pamięta ich pierwsze spotkanie w taki sposób:

– Arthur, to Eames, fałszerz. Mówiłem ci o nim. Myślę, że będzie pożądanym dodatkiem do roboty Rutherforda. Eames, to mój point man, Arthur.

– Jestem zachwycony, Arthurze. Jestem absolutnie zachwycony, mając przyjemność... – zaczyna Eames, a jego akcent nagle wydaje się jeszcze bardziej brytyjski niż zwykle.

Plecy Arthura sztywnieją niczym kij od szczotki, a oczy zwężają się.

– Powinieneś.

Dom patrzy raz na jednego raz na drugiego i w końcu pyta:

– Czy wy się znacie?

– Nie – odpowiadają równocześnie. I to tyle, bo, szczerze, Dom nie potrzebuje więcej dzieci do pilnowania.

 

* * *

  
Ariadna opowiada historię Arthura i Eamesa Yusufowi. Jest bardzo, bardzo pijana przez nadmiar owocowych koktajli, ale on ją lubi, więc akceptuje jej potworny brak zdolności do opowiadania.

– Naprawdę nie wiem, jak on zapłodnił Arthura – mówi Ariadna. – Możliwe, że coś przegapiłam.

Yusuf klepie jej dłoń i podaje szklankę wody.

– Jestem pewien, że to nie jest aż tak istotne – stwierdza uprzejmie.

 

* * *

 

Obiektywnie patrząc, Yusuf zna Eamesa dosyć krótko. Od poczatku miał trudności z przypisaniem mu jakiejś etykietki. Czasami Eames wydaje się wolnym duchem: lekkomyślny, pełen wyobraźni, pragnący brać jak najwięcej z życia przy jak najmniejszym wysiłku. Innym razem jest nieuchwytny, tajemniczy i zagadkowy. Yusuf nie ma pojęcia, który z nich to prawdziwy Eames. Nie jest nawet pewny, czy ktokolwiek to wie.

Słyszał absurdalną historię o przebranym Arthurze w barze w Bangkoku i szlachetnie lecącym mu na ratunek Eamesie.

Słyszał także coś takiego:

Bar w Bangkoku jest rajem dla przemysłu seksualnego i narkotykowego. Eames, porzuciwszy wojsko, wydaje swoją odprawę na tani alkohol, gówniane papierosy, poker i seks. Przerzuca pojedynczy pokerowy żeton pomiędzy palcami.

Kiedy wychodzi na papierosa, w bocznej alejce trwa bójka. Czeka, aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się do ciemności, by sprawdzić czy powinien wkroczyć, czy jednak lepiej odejść. Dwóch mężczyzn trzyma trzeciego i biją go. Eames słyszy cichy brzęk nieśmiertelników, dostrzega błysk srebra na szyi ofiary i wyrzuca papierosa. Łapie jednego z napastników od tyłu. Trzyma go mocno za szyję przez jakieś pięć czy sześć sekund, wystarczająco długo by odciąć mu dopływ powierza, aż mężczyzna traci przytomność. Obserwuje jak ofiara się otrząsa.

Żołnierz jest wysoki i szczupły, ale umięśniony. Jego barki łapią światło księżyca przy każdym obrocie. Teraz, gdy szanse są wyrównane, bez żadnego problemu nokautuje drugiego mężczyznę.

Kiedy drugi napastnik leży na ziemi pokryty krwią, żołnierz zerka na Eamesa.

– Nie potrzebowałem pomocy – mówi z amerykańskim akcentem.

– Potrzebowałeś i to cholernie – odpowiada Eames, zapalając nowego papierosa i wsadzając go sobie do ust. Oddycha dymem i smołą, pozwalając uspokoić się znajomemu smakowi. Amerykanin sięga w górę, wyciąga papierosa z ust Eamesa, wsadza go między własne wargi i zaciąga się. Eames widzi błysk czerwieni z żarzącego się końca. Amerykanin opiera się o mur i oddaje papierosa.

– Dzięki – mówi.

– Za fajka?

– Boże, to takie żenujące. – Facet przejeżdża ręką po swoich ciemnych włosach. Eames zapomniał już, jak bardzo Amerykanie bywają spięci. – Taa, za papierosa... I pomoc.

Eames trąca stopą jednego z nieprzytomnych.

– Co robimy z tymi dwoma?

– Pozwólmy zająć się nimi miejscowym.

Eames podaje papierosa swojemu towarzyszowi.

– Jestem Eames.

– Arthur.

Yusuf już nie pamięta, który z nich opowiedział mu tę historię. Podejrzewa, że to prawdopodobnie i tak nie ma znaczenia. To w końcu powinna być ta sama opowieść.

 

* * *

 

  
Jeśli Arthur jest trzeźwy, opowiada historię tak:

– Spotkaliśmy się w barze. Próbowałem w spokoju rozkoszować się drinkiem, gdy tuż obok obrzydliwie głośny Anglik oszukiwał przy grze w pokera. Bardzo źle oszukiwał. I wtedy, co wydaje się normą dla Eamesa, został na tym przyłapany i doprowadził do bójki. Jakimś cudem skończyłem na ratowaniu jego dupy.

– Tyłka, kochanie.

– Ja opowiadam, Eames, i w mojej opowieści jesteś dupkiem.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć, mam...

– Podtrzymuję to co powiedziałem.

 

* * *

 

  
Jeśli Mal byłaby żywa, mogłaby powiedzieć, że znała dwóch mężczyzn, którzy byli sobie przeznaczeni. Tak jak Arthur i Eames z pewnością też o tym wiedzą. To było jasne, od ich pierwszego spotkania.

Mal była Francuzką i w głębi serca upartą romantyczką. Pragnęła, by cały świat był zakochany.

Jeśli byłaby żywa, mogłaby dostrzec to, co nazwać należy jedynie miłością: sposób w jaki na siebie patrzą i sposób w jaki próbują nie patrzeć. Chciałby skarcić ich za bycie głupcami, bojącymi się tego, czego pragną a posiadają; za ciągłe szukanie i za znajdowanie tylko pustych snów. Chciałby zamknąć ich w jednym pokoju, dopóki by się nawzajem nie pozabijali lub zaczęli kochać. Byłaby pewna wyniku.

Ale Mal umarła, bo kochała kogoś za mocno. Tak mocno, że uwierzyła, iż drastyczne środki były konieczne i lepsze niż połowiczne życie. Arthur i Eames wiedzą o tym. To sprawiło, że stali się ostrożni.

Jeśli Mal byłaby żywa, powiedziałby, że Arthur i Eames są przeznaczeni do śnienia razem przez resztę życia.

Ale Mal nie jest żywa.

 

* * *

 

Jeśli Arthur nie jest zupełnie trzeźwy, opowiada historię tak:

– Eames się myli... B _ardzo, bardzo się myli..._ Co do tego rozpinanego sweterka. To była perfekcyjna, piękna sukienka, która została zniszczona, _zniszczona_ , przez bieganie po obskurnych zaułkach tej głupiej nocnej dzielnicy.

– Arthur?

– To nie była moja wina, na środku baru poduszka zaczęła wypadać. To miało być tylko odwrócenie uwagi, by zdobyć wystarczająco dużo czasu na złapanie żetonów i... Rany, skończyły nam się orzeszki? Serio?

– A Eames...?

– To nie jest zbyt dobra historia – mawia zawsze Arthur. – Nawet jeśli w większości prawdziwa.

Zawsze zapomina dodać, że tak naprawdę to nie jest historia o tym, jak on i Eames pierwszy raz się spotkali.

 

* * *

 

  
Pan Saito nie robi interesów z ludźmi, których nie zna. Dlatego zawsze dokłada starań, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o tych, na których musi polegać.

To jest to, co wie Saito:

Oryginalną technologię Współśnienia zaprojektowano do wykorzystania przy szkoleniach wojskowych. Każdy kraj lubi twierdzić, że to on był projektodawcą, ale poufne dokumenty patentowe pokazują, że projekt finansowało kilka państw sojuszniczych, między innymi Wielka Brytania i Stany Zjednoczone. Oryginalne ośrodki treningowe znajdowały się w Nevadzie.

Saito interesuje się dwoma uczestnikami wstępnego programu:

Arthur (nazwisko utajnione), dziewiętnastoletni Amerykanin z wysokim poziomem IQ i zdolnościami do szybkiego i skutecznego uczenia się. Jest precyzyjny, zdyscyplinowany, zwracający uwagę na szczegóły i bezwzględny. Wykazał się także ogromną lojalnością. Odciął się od swojej rodziny po zwerbowaniu do wojska.

(Imię utajnione) Eames, dwudziestotrzyletni Brytyjczyk, żołnierz z wysokim IQ i poczuciem własnej wartości. Jest elastyczny, kreatywny i zaradny. Ma wyjątkowe zdolności do współpracy z ludźmi, potrafi wzbudzać lojalność i zaufanie. Jest charyzmatyczny i pewny siebie, ale rzadko pozwala zbliżyć się innym. Jest odseparowany od swojej rodziny.

Są wspaniałym materiałem badawczym.

Saito wie, że Arthur i Eames byli żołnierzami biorącymi udział w pierwszych próbach Współśnienia. Wie także, że uczestnicy nie byli świadomi wielonarodowościowego charakteru tego programu do czasu przypadkowego, wewnętrznego przecieku informacji.

Saito zna jedynie okoliczności, bez żadnych szczegółów. Posiada informacje, których potrzebuje. To nie jego rola - opowiadać historie.

 

* * *

 

Oficjalna opowieść jest wciąż utajniona. Arthur i Eames i tak nigdy nie dbali o oficjalną wersję.

 

* * *

 

  
Prawda wygląda tak:

Arthur przepycha się w stronę baru. Zginął dzisiaj sześć razy, za każdym na coraz bardziej przerażający sposób, a nie ufał sam sobie na tyle, by zostać w bazie i pić we własnym pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że płacąc za drinki, ograniczy konsumpcję. Nawet jeśli chce się otępić, musi pozostać przytomny. Planuje odkryć, w co się tak właściwie wpakował i by to zrobić, potrzebuje w miarę trzeźwego umysłu. Gdy czeka aż barman zwróci na niego uwagę, w roztargnieniu pociera ślad po igle na ramieniu.

– Cokolwiek masz z beczki, w szklance – zamawia Arthur ponad zgiełkiem tłumu tubylców i wojskowych. Kładzie kilka banknotów na ladzie i próbuje wyglądać na więcej niż posiadane dziewiętnaście lat. Teoretycznie, od kiedy stał się częścią tajnego projektu, nie powinien nawet znajdować się poza bazą, ale potrzebował się stamtąd wyrwać. Oczyścić umysł. Uniknięcie ochrony nigdzie nie jest tak trudne, jak powinno.

– Nie wydaje mi się, synu – mówi barman, patrząc uważnie na twarz Arthura. Głupia wojskowa fryzura sprawia, że ten wygląda jeszcze młodziej. – Mogę przeczytać stąd napisy na twoim nieśmiertelniku, żołnierzu. Nie masz dwudziestu jeden lat, przykro mi.

Oczywiście najbliższy bar musi mieć sumiennego i przestrzegającego prawo barmana. Arthur nigdy nienawidził swojego życia bardziej. Wszystko czego pragnął, to rozmycia obrazów z ostatniego treningu. Żaden wirtualny system nie powinien być aż tak realistyczny, myśli. To trochę przerażające. Czasami wydaje się snem, a czasami nie da się tego nazwać inaczej niż koszmarem.

– Och, na litość boską, Marty, daj temu dzieciakowi piwo. – Brytyjski akcent pochodzi od blondyna odwróconego do Arthura plecami. Mężczyzna jest ubrany w dżinsy i obcisłą koszulkę, a spod prawego rękawa wyłania się cień tatuażu. – Jeśli jest wystarczająco dorosły, by walczyć za ten cholerny kraj, jest wystarczająco dojrzały, by napić się piwa.

– Masz szczęście, że pozwalam tu być _tobie,_ Eames – mówi Marty. – Nie powinieneś nawet opuszczać swojej cholernej bazy.

– Taa, ale jestem dobrym klientem. Daj mu to piwo.

Marty kręci głową, ale najwyraźniej ustępuje, bo napełnia szklankę dla Arthura i zrzuca banknoty pod bar. Arthur pochyla się w stronę Brytyjczyka, który się za nim wstawił –Eamesa najwyraźniej – i mówi:

– Dzięki, ja... Po prostu dzięki.

Twarz, która obraca się do niego jest młoda i zuchwała, z niebieskimi oczami i bystrym uśmiechem. Arthur zna tę twarz... Ale wie także, z alarmującą pewnością, że nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał tego faceta. Na obliczu mężczyzny pojawia się wyraz zaskoczenia oraz rozpoznania. Nagle Brytyjczyk ześlizguje się ze swojego stołka i łapie Arthura za ramiona.

– Kim jesteś? – pyta przejęty, badając twarz Arthura centymetr po centymetrze. Arthur jest skupiony na nie panikowaniu i opanowaniu przemożnego pragnienia, by odepchnąć kolesia i uciec, gdy nagle blondyn robi krok w tył i odchodzi. Arthur bez namysłu podąża za nim, przepychając się przez tłum, by dostać się do tylnych drzwi. Facet próbuje zapalić papierosa bez większego sukcesu.

– Daj, pozwól mi – mówi Arthur, biorąc zapalniczkę z rąk Eamesa.

W blasku płomienia, może dostrzec jego twarz - bladą, zmęczoną i być może trochę przestraszoną. Prawdopodobnie nie tak znowu różniącą się od jego własnej. Świadomość tego nagle sprawia, że Arthur czuje się lepiej.

– Cały się trzęsiesz.

– Odwał się, koleś – mówi facet. – Nie mam nawet pewności czy jesteś prawdziwy.

Facet ściska coś w ręce, przewracając mały przedmiot w tę i z powrotem, a Arthur rozumie ten impuls aż nazbyt dobrze. Wsadza palce to kieszeni i pociera szorstką krawędź pokerowego żetonu, który odebrał swojego pierwszego dnia w Nevadzie. To przypomina mu, że jest także zbyt młody na pójście do kasyna, ale i tak ściska swój żeton zachłannie. To pocieszające, gdy może rozpoznać, co jest rzeczywistością, a co snem. We śnie krawędzie zawsze są gładkie.

– Jestem prawdziwy, zaufaj mi – mówi Arthur, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Eamesa. – Jestem Arthur. Jestem prawdziwy.

– Cóż, Arthurze, jeśli jesteś tak cholernie prawdziwy, dlaczego mam pewność, że widywałem cię tylko w snach?

Gapią się na siebie przez moment, nie odrywając wzroku, aż warga Arthura zaczyna się trząść ze śmiechu. Eames nie zostaje w tyle. Teraz obaj pokładają się ze śmiechu - jest to wyzwalające, wypuszczające napięcie uczucie, aż śmiech zanika.

– Boże – mówi Eames, obracając papierosa. – To brzmiało, jak najgorszy tekst na podryw w dziejach ludzkości.

– Rzeczywiście, coś w tym rodzaju – zgadza się Arthur. – Chociaż nie przestaje być mniej prawdziwe. – Łapie wzrok Eamesa. Ma zamiar zaraz złamać każdą zasadę na temat poufności tajnych danych, jaką mu wpajano. – Powiedzieli nam, że jesteśmy sześcioosobową grupą. Sami Amerykanie. Ulepszona wirtualna rzeczywistość stworzona do szkoleń.

Eames macha ręką.

– Nas też jest sześcioro. Wszyscy z Wielkiej Brytanii. Powiedzieli, że to Współśnienie. Ma przygotować nas do prawdziwej walki.

Arthur sięga po papierosa z ust Eamesa i zaciąga się.

– Wiedziałem, że to wygląda bardziej jak sen, niż wirtualna symulacja. To jest zbyt realistyczne, a oni traktują to jak multi–playerową grę fabularną. – Arthur wypuszcza kółeczko dymu. – Umarłem dziś sześć razy.

– Na tej głupiej plaży?

Arthur przytakuje: – Nienawidzę tej plaży… I gór. I dżungli.

Eames prycha.

– Nie musisz mi mówić, ktoś tam na górze spędził zbyt dużo czasu w Wietnamie. Jestem już zmęczony ciągłymi próbami poderżnięcia mi gardła przez ludzi skaczących z drzew. – Pociera kark nieobecnie. Arthur łapie się na wykonywaniu tego samego ruchu. Opuszcza swoją dłoń z powrotem do kieszeni. Ostre krawędzie.

– Więc? Co z tym robimy? – pyta Arthur. – Jesteśmy na to skazani, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że wolę zostać zabity we śnie, niż na jakiejś obcej pustyni. Przynajmniej dopóki nie dojdę do tego, co właściwie robię.

– Ale oni się nami bawią, napuszczając nas na siebie, Arthur. Twój zespół miał dziś zdobyć plażę, prawda?

– Tak.

– Mój zespół bronił plaży. – Eames rzuca prawie dopalonego papierosa i wdeptuje go w ziemię. – Jestem całkiem pewny, że to ja cię dziś zabiłem.

Arthur zamka oczy. Pamięta twarze, nie do końca wyraźne. Strzały na otwartej przestrzeni pełnej piasku. Polecenia krzyczane po angielsku. Z akcentem. Ostry szczęk karabinu. Klatkę piersiową ze złamaniem otwartym.

– To wszystko tylko trening, prawda? – mruczy Arthur, ale opiera się o ścianę obok Eamesa i wypuszcza długo powietrze. – I tak przecież musimy walczyć przeciwko sobie na manewrach.

– Taa, tylko że wtedy wiemy, czym one są. A to wygląda… zbyt prawdziwie – wzdycha Eames. – Oni pieprzą nam w głowach, Arthur i nie podoba mi się to.

– Więc co możemy zrobić? – pyta ponownie Arthur. Jest zmęczony, rozczarowany i nawet nie spróbował swojego piwa.

– Oszukamy system – stwierdza z przekonaniem Eames. – Najczęściej potrafię określić, gdy to nie jest rzeczywistość. – Wyciąga czerwoną kostkę z kieszeni. – Kostka do gry. W prawdziwym świecie zawsze pokazuje szóstkę. We śnie - niekoniecznie.

Arthur uśmiecha się i wyciąga swój pokerowy żeton.

– Ostre krawędzie. Nieostre we śnie.

– Jesteśmy cholernie genialni – mówi zachwycony Eames, przesuwając palcami po brzegu żetonu Arthura. Podaje kostkę Arthurowi. – Wezmę twój, a ty mój. Następnym razem, gdy zobaczę cię we śnie, sprawdzimy. Ty pokażesz mi kostkę i będę wiedział, że jesteś prawdziwy, a nie tylko projekcją, a ja pokażę ci to. – Eames unosi żeton.

– Dobra – mówi Arthur, z ulgą przyjmując coś, na czym może się skupić i kogoś, kto zdaje się wszystko rozumieć. Impulsywnie pochyla się i muska wargami usta Eamesa. To ulotne, ale Eames nie odsuwa się. Jeżeli już, to opada w pocałunek.

– Za co to? – pyta.

– To musi być efekt działania twojego tekstu na podryw – stwierdza Arthur.

Eames wybucha śmiechem, ale po chwili przybiera poważniejszy wyraz twarzy.

– Znajdę cię. W bazie. I w snach. Znajdę cię.

– I rozgryziemy, co tu się tak naprawdę dzieje – obiecuje Arthur, ściskając czerwoną kostkę i obserwując, jak Eames robi to samo ze znajomym żetonem. Ciężar kostki jest dziwnie uspokajający, być może właśnie dlatego, że należy do kogoś innego. Już nie jest w tym wszystkim sam.

– I przewrócimy to całe cholerstwo do góry nogami, jeśli nie dadzą nam odpowiedzi. – Eames brzmi na zdeterminowanego i Arthur musi powstrzymywać się, by nie pocałować go jeszcze raz. Będzie na to jeszcze dużo czasu później, myśli. To tylko początek ich historii.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wiecie, że komentarze nie gryzą, (nawet zwykłe "beznadzieja, zabierzcie tej dziewczynie klawiaturę" czy "super, tłumacz dalej") i nawet nie trzeba być zalogowanym, by je zostawić. :)


End file.
